Type O Negative
thumb|300px|Peter Steele – in den 1990ernType O Negative aus Brooklyn war von 1989 bis 2010 die dritte und erfolgreichste Band von Lord Peter Steele (1962 – † 2010). Sie haben zu Beginn sehr geilen doomigen Thrash Metal mit Industrial- und Gothic-Einflüssen gemacht. Type O Negative waren zunächst genauso kontrovers wie zuvor Carnivore, später wurde Lord Peter aber sogar der Liebling der kleinen Gothic-Mädchen. : Vorgängerband: Carnivore : → Siehe auch S.O.D., Agnostic Front, Madball, Crumbsuckers Video-Clips Von Type O Negative gibt es eine Menge Video-Clips aus der softeren Gothic Metal-Zeit. *'Christian Woman' – (video, 9:00) - Gothic Metal-Hit vom 1993er-Album Bloody Kisses. *'Too Late: Frozen' – (live, 6:31) - vom 1993er-Album Bloody Kisses. Genial: *'Unsuccessfully Coping with the Natural Beauty of Infidelity' – (audio, 12:39) *'Xero Tolerance' – (audio, 7:45) - das hingegen ist ein rein subjektiver Verarbeitungsprozeß Bedeutung von Type O Negative thumb|250px|Type O Negative – Just Say YesType O Negative wurden 1990 gegründet und haben bis 1993 drei hervorragende doomige Thrash-Alben gemacht und wurden dann Megaseller im Gothic Rock-Bereich. Erst 2007 kam wieder ein richtig gutes Album. Am 14. April 2010 ist Peter Steele gestorben ... *'Interview' – (7:07 min) *'Zum Tod' – (2:31 min) Die Type O Negative-Alben Die ersten drei Alben von Type O Negative waren stark, dann erst wieder das Abschluss-Album von 2007. *1991 – Slow, Deep and Hard – 1. Album, Thrash, Doom und Industrial *1992 – The Origin of the Feces – Mini-Album *1993 – Bloody Kisses – 2. Album, schon mit deutlichen Gothic-Einflüssen *... [ 3 x zu soft ] ... *2007 – Dead Again – 6. Album - starkes Comeback 1. Album – Slow, Deep and Hard thumb|250px|Type O Negative – Slow, Deep and HardDas erste Type O-Album Slow, Deep and Hard bildete 1991 einen neuen Meilenstein in Punkto Lässigkeit und Image. Lord Peter kotzt sich angemessen über seine Ex aus. *Thrash Metal, Doom Metal, Industrial Metal – 7 Tracks, 58:31 min – 00. ... 1991 bei Roadrunner Records Der Arbeitstitel lautete None More Negative, wurde aber dann durch die sexuelle Anspielung Slow, Deep and Hard in Verbindung mit dem Cover ersetzt. : → alle Tracks im 'Metal Wikia'' Mini-Album – The Origin of the Feces '''The Origin of the Feces (dt.: ) von 1992 ist zwar ein Pseudo-Live-Mini-Album (wie Slayers frühes Live Undead), ist aber trotzdem legendär. Type-O wird etwas melodischer ohne ihre Lässigkeit zu verlieren. Genial ist auch die Coverversion Hey Pete nach Hey Joe von Jimmi Hendrix. *Thrash Metal, Doom Metal – 7 Tracks, 43:28 min – 12. Mai 1992 bei Roadrunner Records "Peter sucks !" : → alle Tracks im 'Metal Wikia'' 2. Album – Bloody Kisses thumb|250px|Type O Negative – Bloody KissesAuf dem zweiten Type O-Album '''Bloody Kisses von 1993 werden erste Hits eingestreut, welche dann in richtung Gothic Metal gehen. Daneben gibt es aber das ganze Spektrum von Thrash Metal bis Doom Metal. *Thrash Metal, Doom Metal, Gothic Metal – 14 Tracks, 73:03 min – 17. August 1993 bei Roadrunner Records Bloody Kisses bekam in den USA 1995 Gold (für .. Stück) und 2000 Platin (für .. Stück). : → alle Tracks im 'Metal Wikia'' 6. Album – Dead Again thumb|250px|Type O Negative – Dead AgainMit dem sechsten Album '''Dead Again kam Type O 2007 wieder zurück. Sehr lange, abwechslungsreiche Stücke. Dadurch ist aber auch kein einziges Lied durchwegs gut, es kommt immer ein nerviger Schlagerpart. *Thrash Metal, Doom Metal – 10 Tracks, 77:35 min – 13. März 2007 bei Steamhammer Records Das war es dann leider auch, nachdem Peter Steele fleißig auf Tour mit Carnivore und Type O? war, starb er am 14. April 2010 an Herzversagen ... : → alle Tracks im 'Metal Wikia'' Weblinks *Memoriam-Page – R.I.P. Peter (2010) *Wikipedia – ein Lexikon-Artikel *Metal Wikia''' – der etwas längere Artikel bei den Kollegen Kategorie:Metal